1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting faceplate for managing a plurality of cables and particularly relates to a wall-mount faceplate with a rotatable nose cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the transmission lines of audio and video devices such as audio system, television, computer, and home theater are connected to the system line of the building through wall-mount faceplates corresponding to holes in the wall.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a traditional wall-mount faceplate. The conventional wall-mount faceplate 10 includes a faceplate body 1 and a rectangular cover 2. The faceplate body 1 has an opening 3 close to one side of the faceplate body 1. The size of the opening 3 is almost a half of the faceplate body 1. The shape of the opening 3 is similar to the shape of the open space 4 of the rectangular cover 2, and the opening 3 communicates with the open space 4 of the rectangular cover 2 to guide and manage a plurality of cables (not shown). As shown in FIG. 1, the faceplate body 1 and the rectangular cover 2 are made in one piece and mounted on the wall through a plurality of holes 5 around the opening 3 which corresponds to the hole in the wall.
However, the structure of the conventional wall-mount faceplate 10 is for embedding in the wall only. That is, the rectangular cover 2 must be embedded into the hole in the wall. For the case that no sufficient space is provided inside the wall or the transmission lines of audio and video devices need to be actively guided and managed, the conventional wall-mount faceplate 10 lacks suitable flexibility to accommodate such needs. To improve the above mentioned problems, an inventive mounting faceplate is provided.